POST OVER THE TOP
by mwsapphire
Summary: SPOILER ALERT DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED OVER THE TOP. THIS IS ABOUT HOW MORDECAI REACTS TO RIGBY'S DEATH, ADN HE HE REACTS TO SEEING HIM AGAIN. RATER K  PLUS FOR MILD LANGUAGE.


THIS IS TAKE S PLACE DURING/AFTER THE EPISODE "OVER THE TOP." IT IS A MAJOR SPOILER SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVN'T WATCHED OVER THE TOP!

_Skips had to lost two arm wrestling matches to Rigby. RIGBY. The weakest. He now knew his secret, and he would stop at nothing to win, and to show that, he, Skips, was the strongest._

"_Don't do it, Skips."Benson had a feeling this third match would not end well, and usually it is the third that ends it._

_Skips ignored him, though, and put his arm up. Rigby had no idea the Skips knew his secret and he confidently put up his skinny little arm. But Skips didn't react with the usual arm-wrestling push, he pulled Rigby's arm up and pulled out the Playco Arm Boy ® mechanical arm that was the secret to Rigby's victory. Everyone gave shocked looks, including Mordecai, who knew anyway, and they look even more shocked when Skips wanted to continue the match. The little jerk was gonna pay. Without thinking about the consequences, he slammed his tiny body head first into the table. Everyone gasped at this display of horrible violence. Rigby's body lay unconscious on the floor, and there were gashes on his back and head, and blood gushed into his fur. Mordecai crouched next to his friend's body. Skips just stood there, looking at his hands (like a person does when they're thinking "My, God, what have I done?")_

_Mordecai : "RIGBY!RIGBY!WAKE UP!DAMMNIT RIGBY, WAKEUP, WAKE UP!"_

_But Rigby didn't wake up, and Mordecai felt his throat close. He can't be dead. He just can't be…._

_Benson called an ambulance._

_Mordecai: (quite, timid voice)Rigby, R-rigby…._

_Benson put his tiny metal hand on Mordecai's shoulder. _

_Benson: (soft, understanding voice)"It'll be OK. I called an ambulance, they'll be here to get Rigby."_

_The ambulance came and took Rigby away on a stretcher. Benson drove everyone except for Skips (who managed to run over anyway) to the Hospital. Pops and Benson sat in the front, and Mordecai in the back, hugging his skinny bird knees to his chest, gazing out the window, and occasionally pressing the heels of his feathery hands into his eyes to wipe the tears away. He was too chocked up to say anything, and he just sat there thinking of all the good times he and Rigby had together. Benson pulled into the parking lot, and the lot climbed out, and went to go sit down in the Hospital waiting room. Mordecai just sat there, his knees hugged to his chest, a solemn, melancholy expression on his face. Benson, Skips, and Pops, sat there as well, no one daring to say anything about what had just happened, for Mordecai's sake. After what felt like an eternity, doctor came out. _

_Doctor: " Friends and family of Rigby Slayers ( that's the last name of his VA)"_

_Mordecai, Benson, Pops, and Skips stand up, and the Doctor motions for them to follow him._

Mordecai, Benson, Skips were in the Hospital room, with Rigby lying on a Hospital bed with his eyes opened, and a dazed expression on his face. The doctor closes them and covers him with a white blanket.

Doctor: "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

Mordecai: (gives Skips a death glare, along with a "what the hell, hero?")"You couldn't let it go. Well I hope you got what you wanted."

Benson, Pops, and Mordecai walk out of the room along with the doctor and sat in the waiting, not exactly wanting to leave the hospital yet, not going home because there was nothing to really do, and defiantly not going back to McHooligan's where it all happened. The major thought on Benson's and Pop's heads was: "What about Mordecai? How is he going to LIVE without Rigby?" You almost never see the two apart, except when they go to the bathroom or the tiny arguments they had once in a while, and even then it's only a few hours.

Benson and Pops wanted to stay, but where more than willing to do whatever would make Mordecai comfortable.

Benson: (in a surprisingly soft and understanding voice)"Mordecai, do you want one of us to drive you home? Or let you take the car? "

Mordecai hardly felt like he couldn't even talk, but his egotistical nature made him want to show as little emotion as possible. He understood the gesture was out of care and Benson was just trying to be nice, but he wanted to walk home alone. Mordecai didn't want anyone with him right now; he needed to experience this heart wrenching sorrow alone for some time. He also didn't feel like he had had the strength to drive. He was already walking toward the door, and had stopped when Benson had addressed him, and without turning around, he just looked in his direction and said

Mordecai: (in, a choked, constricted voice, and the way he pronounce his "O's" and "U's" like an "ew" was stronger) "No, dewd, I'll just walk home. "

Mordecai walked slowly out of the door, not glancing back. He presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, to dry the water away. A passing biker stopped and asked.

Biker: "Hey, man, you alright."

Mordecai nodded in at the biker, who then continued biking away, continued walking, and went up the stairs of the house into his room. There he flopped on his bed and cried. "Cried" is an understatement. He burst forth tons of misery, sobs shaking his thin body so hard he couldn't breathe. He started hiccupping, making it even harder to breathe regularly. His life was over. He couldn't live without Rigby. He was too egotistical to show all of how much he cared for Rigby. He needed Rigby more than Rigby needed him. Rigby. Those large, dark circled eyes, his long, stripy tail, how he always shouted "STOP TALKING!" when he wanted you to shut up. Rigby _balanced_ Mordecai, and made him whole. Without him, he would never be happy again. After what seemed like hours of breath-stopping crying, the Mordecai heard the door open.

Benson: "Mordecai, come down here, there's something important for you!" His voice was happy and buoyant.

Mordecai thought "What the H could be so important now!" He walked down the stairs and saw Rigby, a small, happy smile on his face, his eyes glossier than they usually were.

Mordecai: "RIGBY!"

He ran over and chocked him in the strongest hug he could do. Mordecai and Rigby usually didn't hug, but this was an exception. Rigby chocked slightly, and burst into tears, and Mordecai even cried a little, right there in front of Benson, Pops, and Skips.

Mordecai's heart lifted. Relief like he had never experienced filled his skinny body.

Rigby: "I'll never leave, you, bro. Ever.


End file.
